A semiconductor device, such as a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory), sometimes includes a mode register in which a setting parameter is stored. The setting parameter stored in the mode register can be read out to outside by issuing a mode-register read command.
However, a transmission path of the setting parameter read out in response to the mode-register read command is different from a transmission path of user data read out in response to a read command. Therefore, it is not always easy to match an output timing of the user data output to outside in response to the read command and an output timing of the setting parameter output to outside in response to the mode-register read command with each other.